


深夜幻想-本坦库尔X迪巴拉-关于胡子

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 本来只是个关于胡子的故事





	深夜幻想-本坦库尔X迪巴拉-关于胡子

#深夜幻想  
#本坦库尔X迪巴拉  
#关于胡子

“不，我不喜欢你的胡子。”迪巴拉得意洋洋地说着，他翘起嘴角，好像捉住了乌拉圭人的一个软肋。  
“噢，别这样，”本坦库尔无奈地笑着，“拜托。”  
迪巴拉把手里的题板转过来，坚定了自己的答案：“没错，他的胡子。”  
“那好吧，”本坦库尔的脸上还是挂着无奈但又淡定的笑容，他说话的时候耸了耸肩膀，“而你甚至长不出胡子。”

关于胡子的玩笑可不是第一次了。从本坦库尔蓄须开始，迪巴拉就时不时地要提起这个话题——从鬓角延伸到下颌的胡子，被修剪得很整齐，精心打理过——但迪巴拉不喜欢。  
“太傻气了！”他大笑着比划，然后用手指着本坦库尔的下巴。  
乌拉圭人只是笑着看他，偶尔会在他说话的时候小声地告诉他：“这是男人味。”并且，他在心里补充道，这是你做不到的。  
有的时候迪巴拉还会故意凑上来，在他们拥抱的时候，他会甩着手说：“嘿，你的胡子扎到我了！”  
他说这话的时候声音低低，他的眉心里揪起一个小小的山丘，他的眼珠在日光下反射着灰绿色的阳光。他的抱怨变成了撒娇。  
“好吧，好吧。我下次注意。”  
本坦库尔是个好脾气的人，相较于场上收不住的动作，他在球场之外是一个安静到超乎年纪的沉稳的人，他不介意包容一下。

而此刻，他转过头去，带着笑意看着迪巴拉仍然在对着镜头追问胡子的问题。  
本坦库尔并不太喜欢对着镜头。他很少参加这样的活动，作为一个跨入顶级俱乐部不久的年轻人，他并没有太多这样的经历。所以他选择看向自己的队友——迪巴拉比他有经验的多——然后微笑，微笑。  
好在活动很短。几个问题结束，工作人员示意他们可以离开。他们走出媒体中心，那里只剩下寥寥几个工作人员在收拾设备。

迪巴拉走在前面，他的队服外套没有拉到最高，脖子里露出一小截白色T恤的领口。本坦库尔亦步亦趋，手里拎着他们的保温杯，他们的，不是他的。  
从这个角度能看到迪巴拉的发旋，他有一头浓密的头发，并且有无尽的折腾头发的想法。不过他现在的发型正常极了，不是银色的，不是奇怪的A字纹路，只是一点点棕褐色的干净短发。  
与他的头发相比，他的其他地方过于干净了。乌拉圭人胡思乱想着，目光沿着他的脖子往下看。他没有胸毛，少有胡须，手臂和小腿上的体毛也稀疏可怜，整个人白白净净得像一个小孩。  
就在本坦库尔正在努力思考的时候，迪巴拉忽然停下了脚步转过身。他们很显然的差点撞在一起。  
“你在走什么神呢？”阿根廷人忍不住说，当然，光从外表上谁能想得到他才是年长的那一个？他的耳朵好像很薄，在日光下透露出红色。“你该不会在生气吧。”  
“没有。”好脾气的本坦库尔又露出了标志性的微笑，就像被人抓住拍合照发ins时那样，他问：“怎么了？”  
“要不要一起吃晚饭？还可以一起遛狗。”  
噢，遛狗。本坦库尔在心里嘀咕。把狗抱在手里不叫遛狗。

迪巴拉并不养狗，但他有时得替妈妈遛狗。而现在，他可以一边喝着马黛茶，一边遛狗了。  
他自认为，他带着小弟吃了一顿非常棒的晚餐（寿司！），然后带着小弟夜游都灵高级住宅区。而对本坦库尔来说，他陪着自己的男友过了半天的休假生活。  
所以当他们回到家里的时候，剩下的晚上该怎样度过？  
刚一进家门，迪巴拉就把狗放在地上，让它自己进屋玩闹去了。然后实打实的把自己摊在地上——四肢张开，躺好。  
显然，这并不是某种训练的姿势，更类似于放松。  
本坦库尔任劳任怨地替他收拾了丢在一边的外套和鞋子，然后走过去，低头看他：“你在做什么？”  
“我在模仿。”他说道，并且抬起手指轻轻地晃了一下。  
“模仿谁？”  
迪巴拉抬起眼睛冲他笑，然后用手掌拍了拍地板。

本坦库尔知道答案了。他看着一人一狗躺在地上，哭笑不得。有时候迪巴拉忽然的灵光一现（真的吗？）会让他怀疑：这个人真的已经成年了吗？  
他总是幼稚得那么可爱。又偏偏在某些时刻性感得无可救药。  
比如现在。  
他的黑色运动袜盖住了脚踝，露出了肌肉线条流畅而精致的小腿，他的膝盖弯曲处透出一点的红色，那并不奇怪，在他奔跑之后，他的关节处常有漂亮的色彩。他笑得很开心，似乎自己做了一件多么有趣的事情，他把目光放在站着的人身上，挑了挑眉。  
本坦库尔发誓这绝对是迪巴拉先动的手。  
他半跪下来，低头亲吻男孩的鼻尖和嘴唇。好吧，他的胡子一定蹭过了那张让无数人看呆了的脸庞，那又怎样呢，他不无快意地想，这是我的。  
他们就着这个别扭的姿势接了个吻。迪巴拉的左手圈着本坦库尔的脖子，慢吞吞的绕过来摸了摸他的下颌处，那里也布满了胡渣。他又笑起来，然后抬头在那里也亲了又亲。  
他没有说的那么讨厌胡子，在某些时候，胡子让年轻的乌拉圭人看起来格外的成熟和自信。  
本坦库尔用手撑着自己的身体，覆盖在阿根廷人身上，他亲吻眼睛，多情而缱绻的目光；他亲吻喉结，吞咽时上下移动；他亲吻小腹，肌肉排成整齐的形状。迪巴拉抬起手臂，臂环纹身因为颤抖而轻轻的晃动。胡子总是刮到他的皮肤，他在意识混乱时想，还是得剃掉。  
本坦库尔轻松地把他折成了打开全部的姿势——迪巴拉的柔韧性好得出奇——然后借着这样的方式进入。迪巴拉穿着袜子的脚在他面前晃动，他握住了那截细细的脚踝，然后轻轻地吻那小腿内侧的纹身。  
宝石的皇冠在他的左脚上。  
年轻人总是冲动的，所以开始得很突然。本坦库尔并不想去思考地板是否太硬，灯光是否太暗，他的所有的思绪都在眼前的人身上。他把脸贴在那条价值不菲的左腿上，用侧脸蹭过纹身的位置，刺青留下的痕迹总是格外的敏感，迪巴拉因此红了眼角。  
后来他把阿根廷人抱起来，让他侧躺着，那样的姿势更便于深入。也许是在翻身和互相磨蹭的时候，迪巴拉的袜子掉了一只，他用脚去踹本坦库尔的小腿，但实际上隔靴搔痒，反而暴露了他爽到蜷起脚趾的样子。他们都在喘气，就像刚刚结束了一场尽力的冲刺，湿漉漉的刘海垂在额前，遮住了眼睛。迪巴拉扭过头呜呜地索吻，他喜欢亲吻，却很少开口。  
今天的性爱被拖得格外的漫长，窗外的光亮彻底消失，只有月亮。他们躺在地板上纠缠不清，像两只小兽拱着。

狗看了他们一眼，自顾自走了。这个它模仿不来呀。


End file.
